The mobile, or cellular, communication system is in the process of replacing many traditional industries and communication systems. This is a result of the technological advances in computational miniaturization that have led to handheld cellular devices that far exceed the capabilities of the personal computer of a few years ago. As handheld cellular devices replace the personal computer, the wired telephone, the digital assistant, and an a host of other existing consumer electronic devices, the data demands on existing and future cellular networks will be extensive. This has resulted in deficiencies in current systems for managing the limited bandwidth resources of cellular networks.